The prenup
by Olego
Summary: Scotty gets his hands on something he finds very disturbing. Takes place somewhere between the proposal and the wedding.


"Kevin, what in heaven's name is this?" Scotty seems upset to say the least as he storms into his husband-to-be's office, waving the big brown envelope in Kevin's direction.

"What, sweetie?" Kevin replies in his most diplomatic sense, looking up from his computer.

"A pre-nup. This was delivered to our apartment today, neatly marked pre-nup." Scotty slams the envelope on the desk before Kevin, who is staring un-knowinly up at him.

"I didn't…" Kevin starts.

"I'm sure you didn't." Scotty cuts him off. "I'm sure you didn't mean to upset me with this. I thought we were through all the name-calling idiotic gravel, but I guess I was wrong." Scotty's voice gets louder and louder, and Kevin discretely, well, as discreet as one can be when yelled at, walks over to close the door into his office.

"I don't know how you imagined I would accept this." Scotty picks up the envelope and pulls out the pack of papers. "Let's see… I vow to be faithful." He looks up at Kevin. "So far, so good." He deems. "You do, too, _but _also put in this clause saying that I won't legally be entitled to any of your money, would you cheat." Scotty eyes through the document as he talks, not noticing Kevin's change in reaction as he moves back to his desk.

"And… here!" He points to the paper. "I promise to take your last name and to never talk about any of my exes with either your family or friends." He puts down the papers and looks up, expecting something else but Kevin's slightly entertained smile.

"Kev, this is serious. I can understand you want a pre-nup, but this is just wrong. Maybe…" Scotty exhales and glances at the door, as if he's preparing his get-away.

"No!" Kevin stands up again. "Scotty, come here." Kevin waves for Scotty to walk over to him, but Scotty doesn't move.

Kevin approaches him, slow as if not to scare him.

"This pre-nup…" He starts, looking at the papers.

"Which refers to me as the poor useless schmuck, promising to sleep with you at least twice a week…" Scotty fills in.

"I'm _so_ sorry." Kevin says with emphasis. "This is not what it seems." Kevin tries his sadest puppy eyes, taking Scotty's hands in his, reducing the space between them. Scotty allows him too, but with clear hesitation.

"This pre-nup." Kevin starts again. "Is not mine. I've had it done for a former client of mine, who's now getting married. These are his requests." Kevin speaks slowly and looks Scotty straight in the eyes the entire time.

Kevin continues, "I don't know why it was delivered to our house, but that's obviously a mistake." Kevin notices how Scotty losen up a bit. "I have no plan what so ever to draw up a pre-nup, and even if I did, I would consult you before." Kevin stops talking, leaving the room in silence. Only a muffled buzzing from the rest of the offices can reach them.

In the corner of his eye Kevin can see one of his bosses walk by his room, clearly looking at the two of them. He slowly lets go of Scotty's hand, moving one hand to Scotty's chin, drawing it closer to himself and leads them into a soft kiss.

They part, but keep eye contact.

"You need to shave." Kevin says, checking to see if Scotty has mellowed.

"Well, I wasn't in the mood to groom after having seen this." Scotty says, his voice softer than before. "And I'm sorry I opened your mail." He adds, quieter.

Kevin smiles. "I probably would've done the same thing." He says. He steals another kiss and lets it linger more than the previous. "Are we cool?"

"Yes Kevin, we're cool." Scotty replies. "Your mom however, has more noses to put in everyone's business, than what's good for my heart."

"I'll call her later and tell her to bugger off." Kevin assures him.

"Oh don't, I'm handling it. You just worry about work, your family and showing up, and I'll take care of the food and the… setting. Right?"

"Right. Sure. So maybe you wanna food with me in like an hour?" Kevin asks while returning to his chair.

"Sorry, can't. I'm interviewing bride's maids." Scotty smiles, knowing his puzzling excuse won't be liked.

"If those are my sister, I like them in poufy cream colored sequin sensations." Scotty can only almost hear Kevin's request, as he leaves the apartment.


End file.
